


Waiting

by soer



Series: HIVE Threeshot [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer





	1. Waiting

**Waiting**

**A HIVE FIVE FanFic.**

**By Saga of Eternal Rain**

**Written March 14th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HIVE or Teen Titans.**

**(A/N: This is NOT Jinx/Kyd Wykkyd even if it may seem like it.)**

* * *

_Waiting…_

Even after she left, they still waited, expecting to see her, to hear her.

_I am waiting for you…_

But that never happened.

_Waiting…_

Billy was the first to stop. He said that he just couldn't wait anymore and that "all that waitin's not gonna be any good t' anyone if we all know tha' she ain't comin' back."

_For thousands of years to come…_

He wasn't the only one. Soon, they started dropping out, one-by-one. They started to take up some things that they had long ago quit. For instance, Billy stated drinkin' and smokin' and some small time stealin'.

_I am waiting…_

* * *

Gizmo was the next one to stop. He said, "She's a whiny, stupid, snotfaced, lil' crudmuncher! Why should we ever care if she left? In fact, we should all be partyin' 'cuz she's not here to stop us!" and stormed off to his room.

_Waiting for you…_

* * *

But they all knew that it wasn't true, and that he didn't really mean it. It was just that Gizmo knew only how to express himself by cursing and by cussing, with almost every word that he knew. So that was why they didn't hit him, yell at him, beat him up, or "dare him to say it again" like any other depressed person would do. That was why they smiled for the tiniest fraction of a second, because they knew that in reality, Gizmo really did care, but that he just didn't want to admit it. So they accepted it, and left him alone.

_Waiting…_

* * *

Mammoth was the next one to stop. He had stopped about a week or so after Gizmo, because he had finally realized that waiting without eating, or even taking care of yourself was a very, unhealthy thing to do. And because he was one of the best cooks among them, (Billy and Kyd Wykkyd being the other two), he regained his duties as a "responsible" uncle for the rest of the HIVE, because if he didn't, and Angel just _happened_ to find out … well, he shuddered. He jus wouldn't think about it. So it was _Mammoth_ who made breakfast for a few weeks, it was _Mammoth_ who forced Billy to clean the bathrooms, clean the house, cook lunch for a few weeks, get some supplies, etc., etc., etc. Then it was _Mammoth_ who checked on Gizmo almost everyday to make sure that he wasn't locked up in his room all the time, and that he was doing okay. It was also _Mammoth,_ who checked up on SeeMore and Kyd Wykkyd every other day to make sure that they were okay, and to make sure that they were eating right.

_Always waiting…_

* * *

See-More had been very reluctant, but he finally took it like a man, and faced the harsh life of reality. But everyone knew that it wasn't true, and that he still waited, that he still hoped, somewhere, deep within his heart, that oneday, someday, _anyday,_ she would come back, and they'd be a big, happy family again, and that everyone would act—no, everyone would _be_ normal, and relax, and chill out for once. Instead of this… this _waiting,_ this _sadness_ , this horrible _loneliness!_ But he knew, as well as the others, that this could never, and would never be. It couldn't happen. It _wouldn't_ happen. And if it did, it would have been too late. They already would've stopped waiting and hoping. By the time that she came back, (if she ever did), it would've been too late. And that was fine with them. See-More was the last. Because despite all their pleadings, he still waited. He was the last. Because Kyd Wykkyd still waited. Only him.

_For you…_

* * *

Only Kyd Wykkyd still waited everyday, expecting her to just come out of nowhere and tell them all that she changed her mind, that she didn't like the Titans anymore, and that she was coming back for good. He didn't care when the others had stopped waiting with him, one-by-one. It just made him more determined to wait. Even after SeeMore stopped, he still waited. Because he didn't want to face the facts of reality. He always listened to the rest of his family as they tried to get him to stop, but he ignored that.

_So please…_

* * *

He waited quietly, patiently, silently. Every. Single. Day. He waited. Always waited. For her. Because he missed her. And they did too. They just didn't show it. He waited because they were family. They _were_ family, weren't they? And family stuck together no matter what. Always. He knew that. All the books and stories said that. He knew that. By heart. But he also knew that she wasn't coming back. Ever. For good.

_Come back…_

He waited. He knew that they waited, too—in their own ways. Billy waited on the couch, Gizmo in his room, SeeMore on his bed, Mammoth in the kitchen, and himself in front of the door, on the floor.

_For me…_

* * *

But one day he stopped. Just stopped. He couldn't stand it anymore. Who was he kidding, anyways? She was _never_ coming back. _Ever._ Even though they hoped. Even though he waited. Who was he kidding? She wasn't coming back. So who was he kidding? _Himself._

_For us…_

* * *

He stood up, and looked at their hideout, their home, one last time. Then, with a _swish_ of his cape, he was gone. Just like that. All that was left was a piece of paper that floated gently to the ground. It said "Sorry."

_Together…_

* * *

SeeMore looked around. His brother was nowhere in sight. He scratched himself. ' _That's funny…'_ he thought. He looked again. ' _Hey… maybe he finally stopped!'_ SeeMore, in which was a better, more positive way of thinking. ' _But if he stopped… then where was he?'_ SeeMore frowned and activated his eye (helmet) into X-Ray-Vision Mode and Searching Mode. He looked everywhere for him. But he couldn't see him, anywhere. Not in the HIVE, Jump City, or the Tower. Nowhere. SeeMore looked again. He saw a piece of paper and picked it up. When he read it though, it slipped through his fingers and he fell onto his knees, which was on the floor, and stayed there. Just like that. He stayed there. Because he couldn't believe it.

_Forever…_

* * *

He heard his teammates/brothers' voices as they woke up and came behind him.

"Good mornin' SeeMore!" a Billy shouted.

"Why hello there, Billy." Another said, and many Billy started talking at once.

"Hello, there Billy! How ya doin' Billy? Got a good nigh' sleep, Billy?"

Billys talked one after another. SeeMore still sat there. A Billy poked him, but he didn't move. His best friend/brother was gone. Why would he move?

"Ah, SeeMore! Don' tell me tha' ya' waitin' for her 'gain. Bad 'nough tha' Kyd was still waitin', but you startin' 'gain really bugs me! Right, Billy?"

"Yeah, Billy!"

"Yep!"

Billys answered Billys. Gizmo's voice entered the background.

"Shut all the racket, you lyin', stinkin', cheatin' bunch of dirty-faced snot-eating crudmunchers!" Gizmo yelled.

The Billys said, "Shut up Gizmo!" "Yeah, shut up!"

"YOU shut up!" Gizmo yelled, and they started arguing.

Five minutes later, Mammoth showed up and bellowed, "QUIET!"

Everyone stopped yelling and looked at him. Except for SeeMore. He still sat there.

"Billy, merge 'n shut up! Gizmo, be quiet! And SeeMore, stand up!" he yelled. Everyone but SeeMore obeyed.

"Hey, what's with him?" Gizmo asked, jabbing a thumb at SeeMore.

Billy shrugged. "I dunno. Figured tha' he went back on t' waitin'." He said.

"Why?" Gizmo and Mammoth asked simultaneously.

Billy shrugged. "Like I said. I dunno."

Gizmo and Mammoth looked at SeeMore.

"H-hey… SeeMore? Are you okay?" Mammoth asked carefully. He got no answer.

"Hell-o-o-o! Anyone in there?" Gizmo yelled. Silence.

"See-More! Look it us!" Billy yelled. Nothing.

"…"

_(Five Minutes Later…)_ They couldn't handle the fact that he was acting like Kyd Wykkyd. After all, only Kyd Wykkyd acted like Kyd Wykkyd, and they knew that if anyone tried to make fun of him by mimicking or mocking him, then that person would mysteriously get an awful, _tragic,_ accident that Billy wouldn't fix because he would've already been bribed not to.

"SEEMORE!" they finally yelled together. "LOOK at us and TELL us what's wrong, and—hey, where's Kyd Wykkyd?" A Billy asked, interrupting them before they could finish their question. The others glared at him before glancing around. "Hey… where _is_ Kyd Wykkyd?" they asked.

SeeMore finally spun around to look at them.

"Guys…" he said slowly, as if every word hurt. "Kyd Wykkyd…" he looked at the wall, seemingly unable to continue.

"Kyd Wykkyd…?" Billy asked, prompting him. But his words shocked them all.

"He's gone."

_HIVE_


	2. Words from Waiting

**These are the words from the story. They make a nice little poem, don't you think?**

**This is dedicated to the HIVE FIVE.**

* * *

Waiting

_Waiting…_

_I am waiting for you…_

_Waiting…_

_For thousands of years to come…_

_I am waiting…_

_Waiting for you…_

_Waiting…_

_Always waiting…_

_For you…_

_So please…_

_Come back…_

_For me…_

_For us…_

_Together…_

_Forever…_

_HIVE_


End file.
